


A Sleepless Night with Dan

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, 2009!phan, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: It's 2009 and Dan and Phil share a bed for the first time. Unfortunately, it's not as comfortable as Dan expected, but his love for Phil keeps him sane.





	A Sleepless Night with Dan

The day Dan met Phil in real life was amazing. They could finally see each other clearly, hug each other, and hear their voices without the tinny speakers warping the sound. They had already talked over skype about being in a relationship, but now they could hold hands and be couply and kiss each other and Dan was overwhelmed with emotions all day in the best possible way.  
  
That night was less amazing.  
  
Dan had spent much of the day traveling and then spending time with Phil, so he was absolutely exhausted by the time they went to bed. They started out cuddling, Dan’s head resting on Phil’s chest, and Dan had fallen asleep almost immediately. Phil was just so warm and comfortable, Dan couldn’t help it.  
  
But then Phil had fallen asleep. For Dan, it all went downhill from there.  
  
You see, to say Phil was a wild sleeper would be a massive understatement.  
  
Dan was just dreaming about Phil cuddling him as they watched a movie when he jolted awake because something moved him. He opened his eyes to see that Phil was now spread out completely on top of him, covering Dan’s face with his chest.  
  
Dan blinked in surprise but quickly recovered. He just wiggled a bit to make himself more comfortable in this new position, then tried to fall asleep again.  
  
He was succumbing to the nothingness a few minutes later when Phil rolled off of him, legs kicking out a few times.  
  
Dan glared at his boyfriend’s back, but decided it’d be best not to try cuddling while they slept. He rolled over so his back was facing Phil and somehow managed to fall back asleep.  
  
… Until the bed shifted again and an arm thwumped over Dan’s side, then drew him backwards into Phil’s chest. Legs tangled with Dan’s and suddenly Dan was wide awake, trapped, and mildly uncomfortable. Phil’s warmth was no longer soothing- it was stifling, and his breath puffed across Dan’s neck, tickling the sensitive skin.  
  
Dan tried to pry Phil’s arm off of him, but it only served in making Phil hold him tighter. Letting out an irritated sigh, Dan went limp and waited for Phil to move again.  
  
He didn’t have to wait long, because suddenly Phil was pushing him with both his arms and legs until Dan’s face was pressed against the wall.  
  
“What the fuck,” he muttered. He felt the bed shift again and carefully turned himself over to see Phil spread-eagled over the entire mattress, his hair splayed out on the pillow like someone had chucked a wig onto it. Soft snores escaped Phil’s mouth and Dan was simultaneously endeared and pissed as hell.  
  
_I just want to sleep! What the fuck, Phil?_  
  
Dan made himself comfortable again, shifting Phil’s closest arm and leg a bit so he took up less of the mattress. Luckily for Dan, Phil didn’t move again for a while.  
  
Dan slept for maybe an hour before he felt a rough kick to the shin and a body land heavily on his chest. After the initial panic from waking up so suddenly subsided, Dan huffed in annoyance again. He was _so tired_ and knew that he had to try to sleep more so he’d be able to spend time with Phil.

_I love him. He’s really annoying right now but I love him._

Gently pushing Phil off of him, Dan settled himself in for what was definitely going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dan woke up for the nth time around noon. He cracked his eyelids a little to see light streaming into the room and immediately closed them again. Groaning, he buried his face further into Phil’s chest.  
  
_Wait, how did I wind up on top of him? And how haven’t I woken up before now?_ __  
  
“Good morning, Dan.”  
  
_Oh. Because Phil hasn’t moved because he’s awake._  
  
Dan let out a whine in response.  
  
“We’ve gotten so much sleep already. We should get up and face the day.”  
  
Dan stiffened. He raised his head to glare into Phil’s eyes.  “We got so much sleep, did we? Did we really get so much sleep, Phil?”  
  
Phil looked a bit frightened at the crazed look on Dan’s eye, then squeaked out a, “Yes?”  
  
Dan shook his head slowly, menacingly. “No, Phil. You got plenty of sleep. I’ve barely slept.”  
  
Now Phil’s gaze turned more concerned than scared. “Oh, Bear, I’m sorry! Why couldn’t you sleep?”  
  
Dan melted a bit under Phil’s concern and the nickname, but couldn’t keep the irritation out of his voice. “You were why I couldn’t sleep! You apparently never stop moving while you sleep and I probably have so many bruises because of you! If I hadn’t been closer to the wall, you definitely would’ve pushed me out of bed at some point.”  
  
Phil’s expression turned sheepish. “Oh, uh... haha... I probably should have warned you about that. I’m sorry.”  
  
Dan broke eye contact to rest his head back on Phil’s chest, too tired to hold it up anymore. He lazily pressed a kiss to the bare skin. “It’s okay. I’ll just sleep now, but you’re not allowed to fall asleep. You’ll move too much.”  
  
Phil chuckled a bit at that. “Alright, Bear, I won’t sleep. I’ll stay just like this.”  
  
“No, wait, we need to move a bit.”  
  
Dan rolled over so his back was facing Phil and then grabbed Phil’s arm to roll him over.  
  
“You could’ve just said you wanted to be the little spoon.”  
  
“Sh, I’m sleeping.”  
  
Phil tightened his arms around Dan and tangled their legs together.  
  
“I love you, Phil,” Dan mumbled. Sleep was finally taking him and he couldn’t be happier.  
  
“I love you, too, Bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
